Grojcat
by Skullenko
Summary: The band's cat is starting to cause a few...erg...problems. What does Corey want to do? Oneshot. Sequel to 'Cats'


AN: Hello! It's Fluff Week and I'm still uploading! Woot! Once again, join in on Fluff Week (write fluffy oneshots PLEEEAAAASE)! I have a question: Do you think it would be possible to buy a law? Like make your own law? One day, I want to get sooo rich that I can 1) Pay people with my real name to change it to something else and 2) Pass a law forbidding other people from naming their babies my real name. I WILL BE THE ONLY ONE WITH MY REAL NAME!

Carrie: And now you know why all of her friends call her insane.

Corey: You'd need to get, like, _really _rich because your real name is _really_ common.

Skullenko: And that's why my username is Skullenko. I've never met anyone named Skullenko and it's always free on whatever website I go to make an account on.

Laney: Skullenko does not own Grojband. She doesn't really own her real name either.

Skullenko: Grrrr… This is pretty much the sequel to 'Cats'

* * *

><p>"Laney, you've gotta do something."<p>

"What're you talking about?"

I glared at her, "The cat."

"What about the cat?"

"It. Is." I said thru clenched teeth, "_Peeing_. EVERYWHERE!"

And it was true. So far, the Grojcouch has been desecrated, the stage has a stain, it peed on Kin's lap, and it's pretty much _impossible_ to clean my guitar on the inside, because the strings are in the way.

"Take it to the vet!"

"We don't have enough money… We'll just need to teach it to pee in the litterbox!"

"How?!"

"I don't know…why don't you bring Guitar over here, pee in the litterbox, give him some water, and put it in the litter box! We'll keep doing it until he connects the dots."

I stared at her mouth open, "Are you insane woman?! I'm not peeing in the litterbox!"

"Well, one of you boys has to do it! It'll be harder for me!"

I blush, "Let's not talk about that. Be for real, what do we do?"

She looked thoughtful for a second. "Clean out the bathroom. Make sure there's _nothing_ to pee on except for the litter box. Put food and water in there and leave Guitar there for a day. That might work."

I sighed and started moving things out of the downstairs bathroom. Meanwhile, Kin and Kon were making a sign for the door, telling people not too open it and Laney was trying to capture the ever allusive Guitar. I put the litter box in the corner, loaded up some food and water and tossed some cat toys in there just for the hell of it. Laney came running in holding a slightly disgruntled Guitar and we quickly set him down before shutting the door. Kon came in and posted the sign.

"Dang," Laney said breathlessly, "For a cat with one leg, he sure can run!"

"That's because he's awesome," Kon threw in, "He's the spirit of the band."

I smiled at that. As annoying as that cat was, he was still an official part of the band. We almost got turned down for three gigs before Laney threw in a:

"Oh that sucks. I guess we'll find someone else who'll want to book an awesome band with a rockin one legged cat. It dances, you know." That's right. The cat 'dances'. When we play, it'll start foolin' around, doin summer salts, jumping up, and hopping around, swishing its tail the whole time. We always get the gig then.

5 seconds later, there was the tell-tale scratch of a cat trapped in a room, and the tell-tale meow of Guitar not getting what he wants.

"Too bad, cat," I yelled, "You want out? I want the pee out of my guitar!" Laney giggled and hit me on the arm before we all returned to the garage.

"All right everyone," I announced, "The cats out of the bag and into the bathroom so let's get some work done! Everyone get on stage, it's time to practice!"

"I don't want to get on stage!" Kin yelled.

"Yeah, it stinks up there!" Kon added, "We need to get some spray or something!"

I turned to Laney, "This cat's costing us so much!"

She narrowed her eyes, "You've been so negative lately. We got 150 dollars from our last gig _alone_. Since when did you get so money obsessed?"

I sighed, "I'm sorry, Lanes. I've just been under stress lately. More gigs than ever, repairs, cleaning cat pee, constant trips to the pet store… we used to just hang out at the garage all day and occasionally destroy the city!"

She patted me, "It takes work to be the best, Core. What if we became the first ever world wide known band with a dancing _cat_. Slowly, but surely we're getting bigger. The Ramones didn't become famous by chilling in their garage all day. It takes _effort."_ I smiled, "Now let's get up on that cat pee stage and practice the smell away!"

We all laughed and climbed on the stage. I giggled when I noticed Kon's drum set was right next to the spot. By the look on his face he noticed too. We were 5 seconds in when we heard Guitar yowling from the bathroom. We sighed, but continued.

* * *

><p>The next day, we opened the door to see Guitar in the seek.<p>

Peeing.

Laney shrugged, "Close enough."

Kin looked thoughtful, "What happens when he has to go #2?"

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like it? This was the sequel to 'Cats' which you should see if you want to know how they got Guitar. When I volunteered at the kitten rescue we got 4 kittens in. They usually gave siblings similar names to show their related. They named these four: Drummer, Guitar, Mike and Keyboard. I laughed so hard! Drummer and Keyboard constantly played together, and Guitar was shy like Laney. Mike was sort of bossy… Anyway, do you think it would matter if a cat peed in the sink? It's not like when you wash your hands you really <em>touch<em> the sink…I think it'd be okay. My kitten does summer salts for attention!

Carrie: Stop talking about cats.

Skullenko: Cat hater!

Guitar: MEOW!

Laney: (Review!)


End file.
